Of Courting a Roommate
by Phillip the Shinx
Summary: Living with a hot looking roommate is hard. Living with a sex-crazy roommate is even harder. What should a poor Quilava do in a mess like this? M/M Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Room 326 in the dormitory of a certain high school was oncea very peaceful place. There was nothing special about it. Plain, white walls, three beds, and desks were among other standard dorm necessities. Everything a self-respecting Quilava could possibly need. There was even a kitchen in case the substitute lunch lady comes along and the need for edible food arises.

Of course, as luck would have it, Sissel Sorenson found himself two roommates after the first week of moving in. The first one, a rather nerdy Shinx sporting a black tie and glasses, was tolerable enough (unless you count the number of times he's fallen down the stairs in the last two hours alone). Friendly and very helpful, Sissel found it quite easy to get along. The real problem was Chester.

Yes, this is how a normal morning would be like in room 326. Phillip, the Shinx, would wake up at the crack of dawn, grab a quick drink of hot chocolate, and work on Arceus knows what on his computer. At exactly 6:30, he would grab his earmuffs and wait for the oncoming explosion.

"DAMMIT CHESTER, GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" This is just one of the few things that gets shouted to the heavens during these early morning hours. The students from the surrounding dorms often jump off their beds and even smash their heads against the low ceiling during these daily events.

The two roommates were situated in what looks like the scene for World War Three. Books were scattered everywhere, pencils were impaled into the walls, and Phillip was typing away at his computer all the while doing his best to ignore the earsplitting chaos. The only thing that seems to be missing from the picture was the untidy pile of clothing was usually positioned next to Sissel's bed.

Hiding behind one of Phillip's giant collection of encyclopedias was Chester, a rather slim looking Espeon. He stuck his tongue out playfully at Sissel on the other side of the room before narrowly dodging another unknown projectile.

"Aw, come on Sissel! We're Pokemon, we don't need clothes!"

"Well _**I**_ need them to make sure a _certain somebody _doesn't molest me when I'm not looking!" Sissel growled. That being said, it was true. Just yesterday, Chester had crawled into the Quilava's bed during the night. Granted, they were both half asleep at the time (and Sissel _does_ have a soft spot for snuggling), but waking up to a very crispy Espeon was an inevitable result.

Clothing was also an issue around here. Since they were all Pokemon, such fabrics weren't really considered necessary and students walking around the school wearing absolutely nothing was a common sight. Sissel, however, feels rather…_exposed_ ever since the Espeon moved in. And having another boy coming after you like a sex-crazed fiend wasn't really something you'd want to be exposed in.

"Aw, but Sissel! You really need to show off that smexy Quilava body of yours some more-"

Chester instantly teleported on top of a desk as another fireball sailed over their heads. The opposite wall was decorated with smoked holes from their previous little bickering and several fresh ones from their current predicament.

"You pervert! Why can't you ever do something other than-"

Sissel was finishing mid-sentence before the psychic suddenly appeared behind him, hugging his back. Chester let out a happy little squeal as he buried his head into the fire type's fluffy neck.

"Sissel, you must be really stressed right now. If you want, I can give you a relaxing, full body massage-"

"Go to hell!"

Their heated argument only ended when Phillip closed down his laptop and cheerfully announced that it was time for breakfast. And curiously enough, the three of them ended up at the same table. A heavy silence hung in the air between the three roommates while glaring at each other heatedly across their food. Well, two of them anyway. Phillip was busy wolfing down his toast.

Room 326 had, in that short little week, transformed into a madhouse.

**(…)**

When the dorm master checked their room and saw the massive damage, he couldn't really say he was surprised. Sissel and Chester immediately found themselves staring at the familiar beige walls of the principal's office all the while tapping their feet impatiently. Phillip got himself excused since he was such a teacher's pet and his innocent kitten-like face could not be anything but harmless. Well, to the teachers, anyway.

Principal Chatot glared at the two freshmen with pure annoyance in his eyes.

"The amount of damage you two have caused in the last three weeks of this school year is the equivalent to that of a rampaging rhino. Being the _**responsible**_ students that you all should be, could you give an explanation as to why your dorm room looks like it was the site for multiple bomb testings?"

Chester looked at the old bird with seriousness flooding his eyes.

"Of course, but let me ask you something first. Why is it that I have such a hot roommate and yet I am still a virgin to this day? This kind of deprivation should be illegal!"

Sissel's face immediately glowed bright red.

"Y-you idiot! Why the hell you saying that kind of stuff in front of the principal?!" he spluttered, drowning in embarrassment. Chester merely crossed his arms and sighed. Principal Chatot stared at the students, a vein visibly twitching in his brow.

"Such indecency! You-"

"Oh shut it, will you? An old squabbling bird like you obviously never enjoyed the lovely art of sex before." The Espeon said sagely.

He certainly seemed to hit a nerve.

"SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR PRINCIPAL LIKE THIS?!" Principal Chatot seemed to almost swell twice his size as spit flew out of his gaping beak.

Chester huffed.

"Someone needs to get laid." He advised, giving off an air of someone with great experience (much to Sissel's distain).

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

A curious thing occurred right then. At first the old, rickety light bulbs hanging dangerously from the ceiling (it seems strange that a school has enough money to afford fancy security systems and high tech computers, but doesn't bother changing any lights for the last twenty years. Food for thought) began flickering slightly. That was the signal.

Chester grabbed Sissel's wrist without warning and teleported them out of the room. Behind them, sounds of each and every light bulb exploding one by one were apparent. Principal Chatot's panicked screams just fueled their amusement as they walked calmly out into the lobby.

Phillip was waiting for them while wearing his usual bright smile.

"So, how did it go?" The little Shinx piped up.

Sissel groaned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks for saving our asses Phillip, but do you have to blow something up every single time?"

"Of course he does!" Chester suddenly popped up beside them with a knowing smile. "Thank Arceus that old bird has Alzheimer's. He forgets who he was talking by the time he gets to the door."

"That doesn't fix the fact that we have detention every single day of the week," Sissel grumbled, already making his way toward the halls.

"Maybe you two should just make up and start dating!" Phillip suggested cheerfully. Chester's eyes immediately brightened as he nodded in agreement. "Then you guys wouldn't have to fight anymore!"

"Hell no." Sissel muttered bitterly and left his two roommates with great haste. God, those two are annoying. Well Chester is anyway. Phillip is just a klutz.

**(…)**

"Aw, why does he keep ignoring me like this? I just want to show Sissel how much I love him~" Chester groaned with exaggerated depression.

He and his Shinx roommate had the same English class together. It was the type of environment where the teacher just sat in front of the room and read a newspaper while the students wrecked havoc to their hearts content.

Phillip looked up from his doodling in a textbook. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Gah, forget it. A kid like you wouldn't understand my painful love problems," Chester wailed and sprawled out on top of his desk. His paws reached out over his head like someone praying to god. "Oh Sissel! You're such a beautiful and perfect being! Why do you not understand my woeful feelings?!"

"Mm, maybe he's playing hard to get!" Phillip suggested as several paper airplanes flew over their heads. "I read that people of a higher class tend to have higher standards."

Chester's eyes lit up like fireflies.

"That's it! My dear nerd friend, you're right for once! Someone of such a high quality as Sissel must choose carefully for someone worthy!" The Espeon cried, a look of sheer determination flashing across his face. There was a loud crash as a student knocked over a bookshelf. "I will win your love Sissel! Just watch!"

Phillip beamed brightly as a chair flew across the classroom and missed them by an inch. He was glad to be of some help to his friends. Although… he had a creeping feeling that this won't end very well.

One of the kids in the class managed to blow up a fire extinguisher. But even then, not even the bellowing alarms or showering sprinklers could dampen Chester's firey spirit.

* * *

**BCY: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Btw, I'd like to clear some things up for those of you who read my other stories.**** The Chester in this story is not the same Chester in my other story! It's just me being completely uncreative with names.  
**

**Anywho, thank you for reading this and I hope to write more in the future! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sissel let out a relieved sigh as he made his way toward his second period class. Thank Arceus that he only had one class with Chester (even better, it's not until end of the day!). Today hasn't been going as badly as he thought, although something seemed a bit off. Ordinarily, Chester would be teleporting love notes all over his desk during the fire type's first class, but nothing appeared today (not that he was complaining). And that sudden fire drill was a surprise too. He had even heard students gossiping about an explosion in one of the English classrooms.

The Quilava shuddered abruptly when he felt a cool breeze ruffle his fur. Right, he wasn't wearing clothes today. Damn that Chester. He was going to get back at him for this. Evil plots of pain and revenge streamed through his mind as he made his way into his classroom. Chester is so gonna get it…

Sissel's ears perked up. There was a noticeable crowd of people swarming around his desk, many of whom were girls, all giggling and glancing at him with suspicious-looking smiles. A sinking feeling welled up in his stomach.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked and tried peering over the mass of students. Phillip, who had been part of the crowd, looked up cheerfully.

"It looks like you've got yourself an admirer!" The Shinx beamed with an air of excitement.

"What do you mean?" He felt puzzled and politely pushed himself through the horde of people. What could they possibly be talking about? An admirer?

Sissel felt the blood drain from his face.

Flowers. Mountains of bright pink, painfully glittering flowers, all wrapped in ridiculously puffy bows were piled neatly around his desk. No, scratch that. He couldn't even see his desk anymore under that massive swamp of floral material. The air smelt so thickly of sweet pollen that it made his lungs hurt. Who the hell-?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Phillip asked dreamily. "This is so sweet! I wonder who it's from~"

_As if you don't know already, _Sissel mused before dreadfully plucking a heart-shaped note from the flowery disaster. His hesitant hands opened it with such caution that one would think he was deactivating a bomb. Chester's ridiculously loopy handwriting written in sparkling ink immediately screamed at him.

_My dear Sissel,_ the card read, complete with random masses of hearts drawn practically everywhere; _Please accept my sincerest apologies for angering you this morning (Although it is in your greatest interest to shed those silly clothes and reveal your true glory). I beg for your forgiveness, and hope that our ties of love will continue to flourish beautifully. Lots of love, Chester._

"Oh, it's from Chester?" Phillip piped up, mildly surprised. He jumped back when the card suddenly incinerated into ashes in the Quilava's paw.

"That bastard…" Sissel's eyes fluttered back to what looked like a misplaced flower vendor, a heavy blush evident through his creamy fur.

The temperature of the room suddenly skyrocketed. Many of the students hastily scurried their way into the hallway. Even Phillip stepped back a couple dozen times, though he was still smiling like an idiot. In less than four seconds, the flowery arrangements were reduced to a smoldering pile of grey dust.

"Aw, that's such a waste," Phillip pouted. The Shinx stared longingly at the fluttering ashes.

"It's his fault for wasting all his money on this crap," Sissel felt the burning feeling in his chest settle slightly as he dusted off his desk. Arceus, that was the most embarrassing thing that he ever experienced. He was seriously thinking of snapping Chester's little neck when he finds him. A crooked smirk slowly slid across his face as he imagined the stupid Espeon's painful demise.

_Poof!_

The hell-?

His desk was once again, flocked with another colorful mountain of flowers. Damnit Chester! Stop teleporting these damn things-

"Don't you dare!" He snapped as Phillip attempted to sneakily tuck a flower behind the fire-type's ear. The nerdy Shinx's ears drooped in disappointment as he backed off.

Sissel took in a deep breath as he tried to calm his blushing face. It's ok; everything's going to be fine. If he just burned away the rest of these and-

The Quilava nearly jumped out of his skin as the teacher slammed the door open and strolled into the room. The old Noctowl glanced in his direction and his face immediately lit up in delighted surprise.

"Well now Sissel! You've reached that age already? Suitors!" The old bird complimented in a voice loud enough for the entire school to hear.

Sissel wanted to curl up on the ground and cry.

**(…)**

_Murder…kill…Chester…_

Sissel's head was spinning with furious thoughts for the rest of the day, the flames on his back blazing with unrivaled heat. Many of his peers made sure to stay several feet away from the fuming fire type to avoid getting sent to the hospital. He managed to set off the fire alarm several more times, but he didn't care.

First, he was going to make it through the rest of the day. Then, when he makes it back to the dorms, he will make fucking sure the Chester does not leave that room unless he was in a body bag.

Seriously, there's only so much a Quilava like him can take! It's bad enough that the majority of the female population was giving him the most ridiculous fangirl looks, but the teachers are even fucking _encouraging it_. What the hell is wrong with this damn school?!

"Um, Sissel?"

"WHAT?!" He felt himself snap, his flames spewing over the hallway like a blanket of death.

Phillip was looking at him with his usual cheery smile as his Light Screen batted away another wall of fire. "Uw, is it just me, or does your locker look like it's bulging a bit more than usual?"

What?

Sissel glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, his locker door was extending off the wall in a U-shape. Heck, it's a miracle that it's still on its hinges. He could see several colorful boxes of chocolate peeking out from behind the stretched door. Damn it.

White-hot rage coursed through his veins. Oh hell no, he wasn't about to fall for this again.

He gritted his teeth irritably as he made his way toward his next impending disaster. With one punch and a burst of fire, he made hole in the wall large enough for a mammoth to stroll through without any worries. Cracks snaked their way across the ceiling and broken pieces of rumble and debris scattered everywhere on the floor. A small river of molten chocolate and burning paper boxes stuck to the wall around where his locker once stood with a satisfying hue. Phillip watched with a smile and stood _very_ far away, Light Screen at the ready.

"You know Sissel, the principal's gonna be pretty mad," The Shinx giggled.

"To hell if I care," Sissel muttered and took a deep breath. He really needed to calm down.

A rush of blood suddenly gushed to a brain. The room spun like a crazed merry-go-round and the Quilava abruptly found himself flat on his face. His head felt like it was made of lead, a thick buzzing ringing through his skull. Groaning painfully, he shut his eyes.

"Gah, are you alright?" The Shinx's voice sounded slow and heavy like molasses. Sissel tried to stand, but only managed to smack his head back on the broken tiled floor. His muscles burned as though acid was running through his veins. The last thing he saw was Phillip's concerned face before his mind faded to black.

**(…)**

Sunlight rained insistently onto his face, coaxing Sissel from his unnaturally tiring sleep. Groaning the Quilava lifted an arm to shield his eyes before immediately feeling a burst of pain through his body. Ugh, he felt like he just ran a marathon. Soreness swept through him, making it so tempting to just fall back asleep. Slumping his hand back to his side, he looked around.

It looks like he was back in his dorm room, but it looked different somehow. When did everything look so clean? Did Phillip do some housecleaning or something? The Quilava mumbled drowsily under his breath and tried to sit up, but another painful lurch convinced him to stay put.

"Ah, you're awake!" An oh-so-familiar voice called out. Sissel's eyes narrowed and glared at the speaker.

Chester was sitting at his bedside, wearing the usual mischievous glint in his eyes. "Haha, do you have any idea how much trouble you got yourself into?"

_Pfft, speak for yourself. _The fire-type growled weakly to his roommate before turning away from him. He was definitely not going to speak to this jerk. If he wasn't feeling like crap at the moment, his roommate would be a dead body on the ground.

Chester pouted; looking a bit hurt but brushed it off a moment later. That ridiculous smirk of his irritated him to no end. "I always knew you were a violent one my sweet Sissel~ You need to take better care of yourself the next time you decide to break a pipe and cause a gas leak."

_A gas leak?_ He glanced back at the Espeon with a look of surprise.

"Yup!" Chester grinned, looking at his roommate's surprised expression. "You breathed in a lot of gunk and passed out. And then the whole place lit on fire a second later. You're lucky you have a boyfriend as caring as me to save you~"

_I'm not your boyfriend! _Sissel tried to shout at him but all that came out was a raspy sound from his throat. He coughed and tried again, but no words formed. Chester gave him a worried look before scrambling across the room to fetch him a mug of warm water.

Sissel tried to reach out and grab it from him, but another jolt of pain stopped him from even attempting lifting his arm. He saw Chester smile giddily before he carefully pressing the edge of the mug against the fire-type's lips.

He sipped the water grudgingly. Seriously, he probably lost more dignity today than his entire life put together. And now his damn roommate was feeding him water like a child. Just great.

Despite his internal rambling, the warm liquid did its job and soothed his burning throat. Sighing contently, Sissel slumped back down on his pillow.

"Wow, it looks like you won't be able to move around for a while," Chester sighed (he didn't sound too upset). A delighted grin slid across his face as he wiped the edges of Sissel's mouth like babysitter would to a little kid. "You know what? I think I'll be your nurse for the rest of the week! Don't worry my love, I'll take good care of you until you get better! Maybe we can have some FUN while we're at it~"

Sissel gulped and glared at the mug as if it was at fault. This was going to be a week in hell, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Snuggle snuggle snuggle._

Sissel felt an overpowering urge to burn everything in sight down into a tiny pile of ash. But of course, it seems as if Arceus was bored with his job and found nothing better to do than to torture him. Why the hell did he have to be sick in bed? Why the hell did everything hurt when he tried to move a single muscle?

_Snuggle snuggle snuggle._

Ah yes, that reminds him. _Why the hell is Chester snuggling with him in the same bed?! _

If Sissel were in his usual healthy condition, the annoying little psychic would be scorched into a sizzling slab of overcooked meat. However, his throat was still burning from inhaling the gas earlier and his muscles felt too sore to move. Ah, if only…

In contrast, Chester seemed to be enjoying this little moment he was sharing with his roommate. The Espeon had a giddy smile plastered all over his face, his nose buried deep into the fire type's fluffy neck. Sissel shuddered as he heard him breathe in deeply and murr with content.

"You smell really nice Sissel~" Chester cooed in a sing-a-songy voice and hugged his roommate closer to his chest.

'_And you're an annoying ass,' _the Quilava thought and felt his face heat up under his fur. He tried to move his arms at least a little bit, but pain immediately shot through his body. Yup, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Voicing his complaints wasn't possible either. His voice was as sore and raspy as the Desert Resort.

Sissel managed to let out a hoarse yelp when he felt a paw stroke over his inner thigh, his face suddenly flushed with red. He felt Chester's husky voice chuckle into his ear, puffing over it with his warm breath. A shiver slid down his spine as the Espeon's paw ruffled his fur and caressed the sensitive flesh underneath. The Quilava managed to let out a strangled growl, making the psychic pause slightly.

"Hey Sissel~ Why don't you ever play with me?" Chester whined, shifting a bit into a more comfortable position. His lewd grin widened with a bit more determination as he once again slid his paw between his roommate's legs, inches away from reaching his goal.

Sissel glared at him frantically through his red cheeks. _Don't you dare—!_

The door suddenly flew open as Phillip whizzed into the room with the grace of a drunk Spinda. He was humming a rather cheerful tune and bouncing excitedly on his paws. The little Shinx looked as if he was about to burst with excitement.

"Hey guys! Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?!" The nerd jumped happily.

Chester let out a disappointed scoff as he sat up from his spot on top of Sissel (who looked absolutely relieved), straddling his hips in the process. "Phillip, have you ever heard of knocking? My lovely Sissel and I are having a '_moment.'"_

"Why would I knock to get into my own dorm?" Phillip pouted cutely. "But that's not the point! There's this awesome amusement park that's opening in three days! It looks so cool! I wanna go, can we please go? Pleeeeeaasssee?"

"Phillip," Chester sighed in a tone like that of a parent who was explaining something very simple to a child.. "You are a big boy now. I'm pretty sure you can handle going to a park by yourself."

The Shinx's happy demeanor shrunk and disappeared. "Me? All alone? B-b-but— there are _people _out there!"

"That's because it's called life, my dear. You can't hibernate inside your room and live on the internet forever you know," The psychic muttered as-a-matter-of-factly before snuggling down with Sissel. "Anyway, could you leave the two of us alone for a moment? We were about to engage in the wonderful art of se—"

_'No! Get this asshole off of me!' _The Quilava tried to screech, but all that came out was a raspy, strangled wail. His roommates both looked at him, bewildered.

"Ah, I'll go get him some tea! That usually helps with soothing sore throats!" Chester announced enthusiastically before teleporting into the kitchen. Phillip giggled as he watched.

"Wow! It looks like the two of you are really getting along!" The nerd smiled, oblivious to the Quilava's furious glare. His laughter died down as he sat himself on the edge of the fire-type's bed, although that ever-present grin was still on his face. "Oh, and classes are canceled this week due to the explosion, but don't worry! I made sure to throw suspicion off of you so that the school board won't know you caused it."

Sissel let his head fall back onto his pillow. No school huh? Looks like he really was going be stuck with Chester for an entire week, just like the stupid psychic promised. Ugh, Arceus must be really pissed at him or something. What the hell did he do to deserve this kind of torture? On the bright side, he's been feeling much better. Maybe he'll be able to move around on his own in a day or too.

"Here is your tea my love!" Chester suddenly appeared on his bed (damn teleport!). He gently pressed the steaming mug against Sissel's lips, feeding him like a little child. This kind of treatment was absolutely humiliating, but… The Quilava felt his cheeks heat up as he continued to gulp down his tea.

Sissel took a deep breath and found that his throat no longer felt like the inside of a volcano. The fire-type managed to sit up without too much trouble too. He coughed and couldn't help but let out a small, irritated smile. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Aw, anything for you deary~" Chester cooed and snuggled against his roommate's chest, murring contently. Sissel sighed, not bothering to shake him off.

A sudden flash of light blinded to two for a moment. Squinting his eyes, the Quilava felt his face jump another shade of scarlet when he found the source.

"DAMN IT PHILLIP! PUT DOWN THAT CAMERA!"

"Hehe, this is so going on Tumblr~"

"Phillip my dear friend, do remember to send me a copy!"

"DAMMIT YOU TWO!"

**(…)**

"You smell bad." Phillip's little nose twitched a bit as he continued typing on his computer. It seems like he was rather upset (probably because his camera was now a nothing more than a little pile of scrap metal). "I can still smell the gas and ash on you."

Before Sissel could even open his mouth, Chester's eyes lit up with such ferocity that reminded him of a hungry tiger. He felt the Espeon tackle him into a bear hug, squealing excitedly into his chest fur.

"Kyaaa! Worry not Sissel! I will definitely give you a nice, soothing bath! You'll love it!" The psychic murred suggestively.

"In your dreams, you perv," The Quilava muttered under his breath.

Sissel had began feeling well enough to sit up and move about, but standing up and walking was still out of the question. All he wanted now was to just sleep without having a certain annoying psychic waking him up every other minute. Chester seemed to have decided it was his duty to comfort and service his roommate in every way possible. This included back massages, cooking, making complicated drinks (one of which smelled like it was spiked with something) and attempted kisses. Needless to say, Sissel was very close to snapping the pink feline's neck.

The fire-type suddenly felt weight land onto his lap. Glancing up, he found Chester's face inches from his own. Those lavender eyes glowed so brightly that he almost had to look away.

"Sissel my love, you must take a bath with me! You must!" Chester insisted as a bit of drool escaped off the edge of his mouth. Before Quilava could even make a sound, he felt an abrupt rush of air brush through his fur. A stunned yelp left his throat as he suddenly found the two of them sitting inside an empty bathtub.

_Teleport again? Damn it, this is getting annoying..._ Sissel sighed and hung his head, staring absentmindedly at the tiled ceiling. "Fine, I guess I could use a bath. But I swear to Arceus, if you do anything creepy, I'll turn you into charcoal."

He grumbled irritably as his roommate let out an excited squeal. Chester hummed cheerfully as he turned on the water, relishing the feel of warm steam as it wafted through the bathroom. The water was warm, lapping soothingly at their fur. Sissel allowed himself a small, relaxed smile as the heat loosened his sore and tire muscles.

There was a small splash as Chester teleported behind him, gently placing his hands on the Quilava's tense shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sissel raised an eyebrow suspiciously. His roommate giggled.

"Oh nothing bad, my dearest~ I figured since you are so tired, I should be the one doing the cleaning," the Espeon grinned happily as he rubbed some soap into the fire-type's pelt. Chester's paws worked their way down his back, massaging in just the right spots and coaxing a small purr from Sissel.

"...H-hey...you're pretty good at this..." the Quilava sighed, leaning back against the psychic as he did his work. Chester paused and blushed at the praise before getting back to work. Sissel could feel the psychic's warm paws gliding skillfully across his back, their gentle touch sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Chester soon finished up soaping his back and began working on his belly.

The Quilava closed his eyes, sighing contently. A peaceful silence fell over the bathroom save for his occasional purring and the sound of Phillip knocking something over outside like the clutz he is. Sissel opened his eyes thoughtfully.

"Hey Chester, I've been wondering..." Sissel began slowly, "Why are you the way you are?"

"Hm?" The psychic looked up at his roommate curiously with a smile. "The way I...am? Whatever do you mean? I do not quite understand you are saying my dear Sissel. Could it possibly be that you are finally interested in my romantic appeal-"

"_NO!" _Sissel snapped impatiently. Is it impossible to have a decent conversation with this guy? He took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing again against Chester's gentle paws. "What I'm saying is, why do you act the way you do? You talk like an over-dramatic incarnation of Shakespeare and you cling to me like something sticky that I just can't get out of my fur."

Chester flinched a little, but continued soaping up his friend's pelt.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...why me? There are a ton of people out there who are better looking, smarter, and more patient. So why me?" The Quilava huffed with frustration.

He slowly turned his gaze back to his psychic friend, who was now fiddling with the shampoo bottle and preparing to scrub his head. The pink Espeon smiled brightly as he began messaging the Quilava's scalp.

"Hm..." Chester mused for several moments. "I do love you very much, Sissel. It is not a simple 'heat of the moment' or other shallow infatuation, if that's what you are worried about. You have done great things for me, even if you do not know of it. But...sometimes, I feel like you are just beyond my reach."

The pink feline sighed as he reached for the shower head and turned on the water. Sissel furrowed is brow in confusion. An awkward silence hung in the air as the soap suds made their way down the drain. Suddenly, Chester leaned forward and lay his head on Sissel's chest, breathing deeply.

"You smell nice~" The feline sighed again. The Quilava felt his face heat up under his fur. "You know, Sissel, if you honestly do not like my over-the-top advance, I am more than willing to stop. I would like nothing better than to be with you...is that fine?"

Sissel gulped as he looked into the pair of shimmering lavender eyes as captivating as the sunset. Sure Chester's overwhelming sometimes, but he's still a good friend at times. It wouldn't hurt to have him around, even if he gets as mushy as a romance drama. The Quilava sighed and ruffled his roomate's hair.

"If it means so much to you, then sure. I'm not good with holding grudges anyway." Sissel muttered. "Just don't bury my desk under flowers again. I hate the smell of pollen."

Chester giggled gleefully and snuggled deeper into his fluffy neck. "Ok~ Thank you so much Sissel..."

The two roommates made their way out of the bathroom with a cozy air hanging over them. Sissel smiled slightly. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders, letting him breath easier. Chester was also grinning as he led him to his bed. Now that he thought about it, Sissel was able to walk now. Looks like Chester didn't have to play nurse for the rest of the week like he planned.

As the fire-type settled down in his bed, a noise made him glance over toward his other roommate (who was being awfully quiet for some reason). Phillip fidgeted uneasily on the edge of his bed. Was something the matter?

"Phil? You ok over there?" Sissel asked. The Shinx jumped and scratched the back of his head. He looked like a child who was trying to hide a mess. It was kind of cute, really.

"Um...I know I shouldn't be giving you more stress, but there's something I forgot to tell you..." Phillip began with an uneasy smile.

"Phil, I'm perfectly fine now. There's no reason to worry! If you have something to say, then say it; I'm sure that I'm perfectly capable of handling a little stress." The Quilava replied, trying to sound like a responsible adult.

"Okay, if you say so... Well, you probably forgot, but it's Parents Day tomorrow."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"


End file.
